


Fight or flight artwork (kradambigbang)

by Adobejunkie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adobejunkie/pseuds/Adobejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Katy call it quits before the Idol Tour begins because Kris is in love with Adam. But Kris is too afraid to tell Adam how he feels. Until one day it slips out and Kris thinks he’s ruined everything. But little does he know, Adam feels the same. Their relationship has it’s ups and downs, but what will win out in the end? Is it fight or flight for this pair?<xml:br></xml:br><b>Link to fic master post:</b> <xml:a href="http://writefiction.livejournal.com/353171.html">http://writefiction.livejournal.com/353171.html</xml:a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight or flight artwork (kradambigbang)

Here is the artwork i made for the amazing story "Fight or flight" by: writefiction! Please go read this amazing story!

 

 

 **Title:** Fight or flight

**Author:** writefiction

**Artist:** adobejunkie

 **Characters/Pairings:** Kradam

 **Summary:** Kris and Katy call it quits before the Idol Tour begins because Kris is in love with Adam. But Kris is too afraid to tell Adam how he feels. Until one day it slips out and Kris thinks he’s ruined everything. But little does he know, Adam feels the same. Their relationship has it’s ups and downs, but what will win out in the end? Is it fight or flight for this pair?

 **Link to fic master post:** http://writefiction.livejournal.com/353171.html

 

 

 

 


End file.
